


A Welcome Distraction

by Gluckdrache



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Bath Time, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Ross went to London, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluckdrache/pseuds/Gluckdrache
Summary: Ross took his Uncle's offer to go to London. His relationship with George takes a far different direction. When George returns after almost a month apart, the lovers reconnect and Ross explains his plans for the future.





	A Welcome Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written smut. I apologize if its trash.

Ross sat in the tub, his eyes closed. The warm water soothed aching muscles and he was almost relaxed enough to fall asleep. His Uncle Charles had been right. There was nothing for him in Namparra, at least nothing that would earn him any wealth. Now in London, he had could do something more with his life then waste away in the worst part of the Poldark land. The curse of his father being the younger brother, of course. Still, even though he had come to terms with being so far from home, the familiar longing for the shores and cliff of Cornwall still tugged at his heart from time to time. London was loud and full of distractions. At times it made it hard to think.

“You’ll fall asleep and drown in your tub.”

Came a familiar voice and Ross opened his eyes, turning his head to smile at George. “I’m certain you could come to my rescue.” He shot back teasing, gesturing for the man to come closer. Before he had left Cornwall, he had formed an uneasy friendship with George. The man wanted to be good and altruistic. No, it wasn’t that really. The man wanted to be loved and to be validated. It was something Ross had never cared for, having always done whatever he wanted, whatever felt right. His thoughts about what was right, just so happen to coincide with what George thought was right, but under the tutelage of his Uncle, he often took the path of selfishness. Away from George’s uncle though, the man seemed to shine, and Ross wanted to fan those flames.

A tempestuous friendship soon turned to a closeness neither man had thought capable. Perhaps it was because they were both from Cornwall in the thick of London society. Perhaps it was the admiration George had always held for Ross, and Ross’s new-found appreciation for how quick witted and adaptable George was. Well, that wasn’t all Ross appreciated about him.

The man was already stripping out of his coat and vest, laying them over the arm of a lounge chair. Ross watched with a raised brow, a slow smile stretched across his lips. George caught him staring and smirked, but Ross could see the blush in his cheeks. “Don’t stop now George.” Ross teased again, biting his bottom lip to keep from outright grinning.

“Oh are you done with your bath so soon?” George asked, laying his kerchief aside now and pulling off the white linen shirt. Ross’s eyes were glued to George’s torso as it was revealed. Lean and long, rippling with muscles. He looked more delicate with clothes one. Ross much preferred him without them. He sat up slightly in the water, arms resting on the sides of the tub. “I may be…are you hoping to take one while the waters warm?” Ross asked, and George gave him a knowing look. “Now now, you should probably join me if that’s the case. It won’t stay warm for long.” Ross tsk’d, waving a finger at George who finished stripping and laying his pants and socks aside.

George was preening as Ross looked at him like a starving man at bread. “Come here you.” Ross ordered, and George complied quickly, stepping into the tub that certainly wasn’t built for two full grown men but once George was settled between Ross’s legs and pressed against his chest, they made it work. George didn’t hesitate to lean forward, lips catching Ross’s in a needy kiss and Ross met him with equal fervor. The soft sighs and whimpers that soon began to escape from George spurring him into further action. His hands, rough and tanned from hard work looked so different against George’s pale, flawless skin. He slid them down a narrow waist and rested them on the globes of George’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze and pulling George up so their cocks brushed in the water. Now Ross had to bite back a moan, but George did not.

“Ross…” He moaned, back arching as he pressed back into those hands. “…did you miss me?” George had been gone for three weeks prior. Back to Truro to handle business and leaving Ross without any company in the lonely house his Uncle had purchased for him. George so often need reassurance of Ross’s feelings. It was adorable really, but he wished he could ease the man’s doubts for good. “Oh yes.” Ross said with a grin between more kisses. “My bed is a lonely place without you.” His reward was a slap on the chest and a hand moving to rest on the back of his neck. There it tightened, and Ross knew George was getting serious. “You weren’t with anyone else?” George asked with a sharp tone and Ross nodded. “Who else could compare? This is all I’ve dreamed of since you left.” Ross chuckled, pressing a finger into George who bucked against him and whimpered again. “Ross…” Came George’s soft tenor again. “I need you. Don’t tease me.”

Kissing his way along George’s jawline, Ross found a tender spot to suckle at while his fingers continued to probe and stretch. There was little he could do without the exotic oil in his dresser drawer. “Are you finished bathing so soon?” Ross asked as he pulled his fingers free and listened to the guttural whine from George. “Ross Poldark, I swear if you don’t –” George was cut off as Ross kissed him again, standing them up in the tub before picking the smaller man up and over his shoulder. His free hand rubbing the perky round ass beside his face. “Don’t fret my love. I have no intention of teasing you for long.” Ross comforted, crossing the room in a few steps and tossing George on the bed.

Ross crawled over him now, kissing his way up the smooth chest and stopping to lick pink, hard nipples. George was already a wilting mess under him, murmuring Ross’s name like a prayer. He wondered if George had gone three whole weeks without laying a hand on himself. If so, he was a stronger man then Ross. Reaching into the nightstand, Ross fetched the bottle of oil and began to slick his fingers on one hand, sliding them between firm thighs and once again seeking out George’s hole. George watched him spreading his legs then bucking as he was finally breached. “Yes, Ross~!” George moaned again, pressing back against the fingers. Ross let his eyes roam down the beautiful figure, falling to George’s hard, weeping cock. Shifting further down the bed, he began to lick the head with vigor, planting suckling kisses and tasting him before wrapping his lips completely around the tip.

George was a mess under him. “R-Ross! God yes, Ross…oh more, please…please…I beg you Ross…” His whimpers and cries were like music to Ross’s ears and he slipped in a second finger, then a third. George was so easy to ready these days. Swallowing his cock to the base, Ross held there for a moment, throat tightening around the thick shaft and making George moan again. When he pulled back and licked precum from the tip, George was on the verge of sobbing. “Oh God, Ross!” But Ross was suddenly free of him, his fingers removed, his mouth pulled away. George’s displeasure was instantly visible on his face as blue eyes narrowed at the wildest of the Poldark’s. “Such a look.” Ross teased, hands wrapping around George’s thighs as he lifted them slightly and parted them further. “I don’t want you to finish without me.” The added reasoning and the affectionate tone in Ross’s voice seemed to placate George for the moment and he closed his eyes as he felt the first press of Ross’s cock against him.

“George.” Ross’s deep, rasping voice forced George’s eyes open as he looked up to stare at the man. “Relax. I’ve got you.” The dark-haired man said, and George moved his arms to wrap around Ross’s shoulders, pulling their bodies close and Ross sank into him. They both let out a satisfied groan, when Ross stopped again, completely sheathed in George’s body. Ross began to kiss George’s neck and jaw, then his lips, eventually pulling him into a slow, languid kiss as their hips began to rock. Every time Ross moved to grind against him, George let out a soft gasp or a cry as their passion built. “Ross, oh Ross more…” George demanded now, his voice increasingly desperate as he began to thrust up to meet Ross who relished the opportunity to let go of some of his hard-won control. Moving his hands to hold George’s hips, he began to piston forward, fucking the man into the mattress while the bed creaked from the rapid movements. George’s legs had ended up over Ross’s shoulders now, his fists tangled in the bed as their sweat slicked bodies tried to merge into one being. “Damn you George.” Ross growled, his cock being squeezed impossibly tight with every stroke now as George began to cry out more loudly. “There Ross! Again! Again!” George’s voice had gotten higher as they neared their climaxes. Ross reached between them, hand wrapping around George’s bouncing, leaking cock and he began to stroke him off. “That’s it George. Let go.” The deep rumble like liquid sex itself was all the permission George needed to finally climax, cum spurting in white streams to coat Ross’s hand and his chest. As George’s body tightened around Ross, the man followed in two more deep thrusts, burying himself as much as he could in the heat as his own release racked through his body. Spilling into George, Ross licked his lips and kissed the man again who had already gone slack in his arms.

Pulling his cock free, Ross rolled onto his side, his hand moving to George’s back in order to pull the man against him. George was starting to recover his senses and wiggled closer till his head was resting on Ross’s shoulder. “I’ve been thinking.” Ross said with a small smile, petting George’s sweat slicked golden curls. “That I might reopen one of the mines….” George said nothing, but Ross could see the slight quirking of his brow. “I mean…I would need to be in Cornwall to oversee it after all…” Seeming to catch on to what Ross was suggesting, George tilted his head to smile up at the man. “Perhaps I know someone willing to invest.”

“They would have to be brave.” Ross warned, eyes twinkling “I’m told I’m a high-risk asset.”

Lightly swatting at his chest, George laid his head back down. “Perhaps…but worth the risk, if you ask me.”


End file.
